The Courtship of Kagome
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Kagome decides enough is enough. Inuyasha dosn't love her so she needs to accept it and move on. It will be difficult but everyones favorite hentai is willing to help in any way he can. Kagome x Miroku rateings may change later. chapter 3 modified.
1. Chapter 1 A Change in the Wind

The Courtship of Kagome. Chapter 1. Change is in the Air.

A.N. There will be much fluff and possibly citrus content. (There will be action, adventure and possibly angst stuff too but this is mostly going to be a romance so fluff will abound. Some of this stuff is so sweet you might get a toothache.) There are alternate pairings. Probably Miroku and Kagome. There are too few really good MxK romances out there and I really wanted to try my hand at one. I would like to challenge people to try to write some more good ones. I love InuxKag and I love SesshxKag but I crave for more MiroXKag please pitch in and let me know if you do and I will read them k?

Miroku seems a little out of character in this first chapter hardly a hentai at all...but fear not I will try to keep the characters true as much as possible. I love all of the characters (except for and I feel sorry for Kikyo) and Inuyasha I really like but he irks me the way he treats Kagome. And if you are a Sango fan fear not I love her too...As a sister you perverts! I'll just have to find a good man for her too.

I do not own Inuyasha or Miroku dang it!

* * *

Kagome dragged herself from her bed. It was time to face the world again and more importantly it was time to face "them" again. Her family from the warring states period. She just wished she knew what her place was there.

_A shard detector, and stand in for Kikyo._ Kagome knew she had been fooling herself all of this time. She really believed that Inuyasha loved her. _He does love me; he just doesn't love me._ _I knew he loved Kikyo._ Her mind relived that moment not too long ago when Inuyasha left her in the middle of a fight to save Kikyo. She was fine. But still, he had just left her for Kikyo._ What am I going to do? I broke the thing it is my responsibility to get the jewel put back together again. I just don't know if I can face him again. Live with him day in and day out and fight by his side and not make the mistake of loving him._

"Kagome," her mothers worried voice called out from the other side of her door.Gently opening the door she came in and sat on her bed running her fingers through Kagome's dark locks. "Sweetie what happened. You have been in here since you came back from the feudal era."

"Mom." Kagome sat up and threw her arms around her mother crying wildly. "I have been such a fool. Nothing happened per say...I just I really fooled myself into thinking that he would change his mind. That he would want me and not her. I knew that he wanted her but I really thought that if I gave him some time he would put his past behind him. I knew that he would always love her but I thought that if I gave him some time he would come to love me too. Last time I was there when he went to go see her again I realized...even though she is dead she is still alive. He is never going to feel for me the way he feels for her. The thing is he does love me and being with him and fighting along side of him confuses me more than I can say. I keep deciding that we will just be close friends that I can live with that but then when he carries me around on his back I feel so close to him. I feel like we belong together. I know I have to go back and keep working with him but I really don't want to fall into my old habits again."

"Oh my baby. I know that this feels impossible but there is somebody out there who can love you. You need to open your eyes and look around at your other options. If you don't want to fall into your old habits don't ride on his back. Make some space between the two of you. It will be hard but I know that you can do this. If it weren't for the jewel, I would almost suggest severing all ties to him...at least for a little while. I know in your case that won't work. But love. You have so much to offer. I just know that there is someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. Come on I made your favorite for dinner."

"Oden!" Smiling for the first time since she came back Kagome got up and joined her family for dinner. _I doubt that there is anybody out there as awesome as Inuyasha...but I shouldn't make mom worry.

* * *

_

It was a number of days later and Kagome was ready to go back ...at least as ready as she could be. She didn't want to wait until Inuyasha came to get her. She was wearing different clothing this time. She realized that she wore her short school uniform to flirt with Inuyasha. This has caused her a few problems in the past with the local people, but more than that with her uniform getting ruined from tares holes and blood.

This time she decided to go with black stretch pants under a wrap around skirt and a white peasants top. Her skirt was forest green with gold embroidered leaves along the hem. It was fuller than Sango's skirt for easier movement while out and about in it. It also had two slits up the sides of her legs that were usually hidden in the folds of the skirt but revealed themselves when she ran in it. She really liked this combination and she had packed a couple changes of clothing one midnight blue and one that was a silver kind of sage color. The whole ensemble wasn't authentic for the time period but it was a lot better than her miniskirt, and she wouldn't end up looking like Kikyo in it. At least no more than she usually did.

She remembered to pack ramen for Inuyasha, candy and a hacky sack for Shippou, several cans of tuna for Kirara, some shampoo and conditioner for Sango (who fell in love with it when Kagome had shared her own). With that packedshe hesitated. _What should I bring Miroku? I wish I could understand him better maybe then I would know what he would be interested in...that is besides women._ As she sat and thought about it she looked through her newly developed pictures. She had taken a camera and several rolls of film with her last time she was back and took pictures of everybody. She had even taught the others how to take them so she could be in several of the photo's herself. Finally she decided to give him a picture of him and Sango together and another one of him and her that Sango had taken.

"It is about time I visited Jinenji again." She thought out loud. She had made a habit of visiting them as frequently as she could to check up on them. "I should bring something for him and his mother." Lavender scented lotion and a small resin sculpture of a girl with a bird perched on her finger finished her packing. It reminded her of the time when she was helping him in the garden and all of the birds had come. She hoped he would like it.

She had done a lot of thinking in the time that she was home she felt it wasn't right for her to keep running out on everybody to come home. She had responsibilities here but things there were a matter of life and death. Her friends needed her help and she had to be strong for them. She had spoken to her family and warned them that she would not be coming back as often. Nor staying for as long when she did come back. They had made arrangements for her to be withdrawn from school, at least until she could get things settled down. Fortunately she was now 18 and was allowed to do so. She promised that after things settled down she would find some way to graduate. As she walked out of the house to the grounds she found her family waiting to say goodbye to her. Finally her goodbyes said and with tears in her eyes she walked with a determined gait. She was going to do everything she could within her powers to save her friends from Naraku. She just wouldn't think about what would come after.

* * *

Miroku sat with his back resting against the well. That bacca inu had done it again. He had gone off with Kikyo and left Kagome behind. He could have killed the dog when he had left Kagome open to attack to go save Kikyo. It was beyond his imagination why Inuyasha would choose anybody over to Kagome. Kagome was so loving and beautiful. Her smile was like rays of sunshine chasing away the gloom on a cloudy day. He would give anything to be given the love and devotion that young girl showed to that arrogant dog. Only he couldn't let anybody get close to give him what he most desired. _Why let them in if you are just going to be swallowed up by the void in your own hand anyway? _If letting them in would only cause them more pain why let them in at all?

But he had let them in. Without even realizing it or understanding why he had formed a close attachment to all of the members of the group. Even the stupid dog who was even now still with Kikyo.

He had been gone a long time now. He didn't want Kagome to come back and not have anybody waiting for her. She might turn around and leave again and never come back. That thought more than any other held more pain and fear for him. It was curious to him that he felt that way. He feared losing her even more than he feared the Kazanna. _What if she has had enough of Inuyasha's constant_ _inconsistencies? What if she never comes back?_

The power of the well and the blue light that only those with spiritual powers could see signaled Kagome's return. Miroku leapt to his feet and turned to assist Kagome in climbing out of the well. He froze on the spot. She looked so different.

"Kagome Samma." Miroku whispered in a shocked and reverent tone. He was trying desperately to hide what seeing her like this was doing to him. Thankfully his robes were loose. What happened to the young girl he had met? The creature before him was a lovely nubile young woman. He wanted nothing more than to step forward, crush her in his arms, claim her lips with his own and never let go.

Kagome stopped and blinked at the tone in his voice. It was so soft, yet there was a manly strength hidden benight. It was almost a growl. She couldn't help shivering and blushing at the tone of his voice and the way he was looking at her.

"M..Miroku Samma?" _What is going on? _Her mind shouted. _I thought he and Sango liked each other! Get a grip girl he is just being a perverted monk as usual. Don't read anything into it. _

"Lady Kagome. You look so different." _So lovely._ Stepping forward he took the bag from her without making any inappropriate moves. He had to concentrate all of his powers not to. He was afraid that if he did she would run off again. Even her bag was different, he noticed. This one was a bit smaller and was green and blue. Kagome could only blink in surprise. "I like your new look." He finished lamely. Kagome only blushed more.

"How have you been?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Truthfully Kagome I was worried that you wouldn't come back this time. I am very glad to see that you have returned to us."

"I'm sorry Miroku. It isn't fair to you and Sango for me to keep running off. I just sometimes need some time away from..." Kagome didn't expect saying his name to hurt so badly. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to finish. "From Inuyasha. I just have to come to terms with the fact that he has chosen Kikyo."

"Kagome. I hate to say it but I do know he cares about you. He loves you." It felt like a dagger in his gut to say so but he felt he had to remind her of that at least.

"I know. But he also loved Kikyo. I just need to get a little space between myself and him so I can change the love I feel for him to something more like friendship or brotherly love or something like that. I have to let him go."

"You mean that you are going to leave us for your world again and not come back?" Miroku asked in a panic.

"No. I will finish this with you guys. I just mean I need to change the way I feel about Inuyasha...If that is possible. I had to come back. I can't leave you guys."

Miroku grabbed her hand and lead her over to a tree that they could both sit and lean against while they spoke. He didn't even realize that it was the god tree that Kagome loved. "Why Kagome?" He asked and she could feel that the answer was very important to him.

"There are a lot of reasons. It is my responsibility. I was the one who shattered the jewel. But it is more than that. Traveling with you guys, fighting side by side, I can feel that we have all developed a bond that is as great or possibly even greater than my families. You guys are a part of my family now. You are all more than just my friends. Sango is like a sister to me, I cannot run out on her. Shippou looks to me as if I were his mother. Inuyasha, even though he can be a jerk sometimes, means the world to me." Miroku could feel his heart crash to his feet when she said that, but her next words made it take flight again. "And there is you Miroku. I can't leave you guys. I know I am not much help...but there are things I can do that no one else can. I promise that I am going to do everything in my power to destroy Naraku. So then we can all be free. Working together I know we can get rid of that curse in your hand." Standing up she started running playfully back towards the village. "Come on Miroku! I want to go see Jinenji before Inuyasha starts his slave driving hunt for those shards! Last one to the village is a rotten egg!"

"A rotten egg!" _Neither of us are any such thing!_ He thought indignantly. But he took off at a run behind Kagome losing on purpose just so he could watch her shapely curves as she ran.

* * *

Sango exited the hut to see her dear friend and sister running like the devil himself were at her heels. Instantly battle ready she took two running steps forward to protect Kagome when she saw Miroku run from the forest as well. At last she noticed the smiles on their faces as they ran and she realized that they were racing.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. Not only because they weren't being attacked but because she was worried about Kagome leaving and not returning. Kagome was like a sister to her and Miroku was like a perverted brother. She felt such joy and contentment watching them. _It would be nice if Miroku would stop his philandering ways and fall in love with her. Then if Kagome would move on from Inuyasha she would be so much happier. _A mischievous smile crossed her face as she decided to play matchmaker. _If Kagome and Miroku got married maybe she would stay here with us._ When Miroku caught up with Kagome and looping an arm around her waist pulled her into his arms and spun her around. She started laughing wildly. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ As soon as they stopped spinning there was a moment of peace followed by a loud slap. _Then again they need all the help they can get!

* * *

_

Ok so that was the first chapter. What do you think? Please review and let me know. I know what you might be thinking if you are fans of one of my other stories what the heck is she thinking starting another story? Well the truth of the matter is I have so many ideas I just have to keep getting them started. No worries I promise I will follow through with Inuyasha's Fruits Basket, Tohru the Vampire Slayer and Between Love and Hate. But I just have to have a story that is mostly romance. This is the place. If you knew half of the ideas I have and haven't started yet you would give me more credit. (The next chapter in Inu's Fruba is driving me crazy!) So I had to work on something else for a little while. Hey what is Oden anyway? I only know Oden as a god from Norris Mythology. (Except I think it is spelled differently that way) Please please please review. (I am a review addict!)


	2. Chapter 2 The Harvest Festival pt1

The Courtship of Kagome chapter 2. The Harvest Festival part 1.

A.N. Ok so I don't really know a lot about festivals and celebrations in Japan in this time frame. I am guessing it was more like paper lanterns, tea ceremonies and those cool fan dances. But I wanted a celebration where people dance together so I am mixing in things from other cultures. Sorry if this bothers anybody. Oh and I still do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

(Flashback)

A mischievous smile crossed Sangos' face as she decided to play matchmaker. _If Kagome and Miroku got married maybe, she would stay here with us._ When Miroku caught up with Kagome and looping an arm around her waist pulled her into his arms and spun her around. She started laughing wildly. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought._ As soon as they stopped spinning there was a moment of peace followed by a loud slap. _Then again they need all the help they can get!

* * *

_

Kagome growled at Miroku and walked several feet to the side of him giving him plenty of space so he wouldn't try fondling her again. Seeing Sango she ran ahead with a brilliant smile on her face. Together they hugged each other. Sango could see a little sorrow in the way she held her shoulders but Kagome tried to hide it so well. _She is sad and lonely but...for some reason she doesn't seem as sad as she usually is when this happens. This time was worse than all of the other times shouldn't she be sadder? Can she hide her pain that well or is she possibly starting to move on from Inuyasha?_

_I will do anything I can to help her move on. Even if I have to beat that hanyou into the bloody ground._ She remembered the day Kagome had become her sister. Sango broke down in tears. Losing her family, the destruction of her village and Kohaku being with their hated enemy; everything had combined to the point where she felt like she just couldn't go on anymore. She would have killed herself if it hadn't been for the teachings of her father. She had gone into the forest alone and collapsed to the forest floor completely crushed. She didn't know how long she had cried. She felt so empty and alone. She didn't have the will to do anything but lay there. If a demon had come, she would have been killed.

Then Kagome had come. She had sat with her and waited until Sango could find her voice to speak. She had told Kagome everything in her heart, or what was left of her broken heart. Kagome had held Sango and let her cry. She held Sango as if she were a little girl who had skinned her knee instead of a full-grown woman. Sango was amazed to realize that she wasn't alone in her tears. Kagome was crying for her.

At length Kagome had sat back and looked her in the eye. _"Sango, I know that nothing can replace your father, brother and clan. I would never try to replace what you have lost. But could you ever accept me as your sister?" _She had asked. Choking on a sob Sango had simply nodded.

Taking Sangos' sword Kagome deliberately cut a slit in her finger. Silencing Sangos' startled cry Kagome had simply indicated that she should do the same thing. Together they put their hands out to each other and joined palms allowing the blood to mix. _"There now we are sisters. I hope this doesn't mean we have to start fighting?"_ Kagome had stated she was silenced by Sangos' fierce hug at that point. "Thank-you Kagome Chan." Sango had cried tears again but these were tears of joy. She had forgotten that she was not alone. It was so easy to forget even in a crowded room.

After that had happened, she felt that Kagome's blood had indeed stayed with her to become a part of her. She always had the ability to sense youki but now she could feel it even more. She could also sense Kagomes' miko powers. She knew whatever Kagome had given to her was just a drop in the bucket but she really felt that they were connected. She sometimes thought she could feel what Kagome was feeling. She was awed by the incredible power she sensed was hidden within Kagome. _She has more power then any of us ever imagined. _But the greatest thing was that now she really did feel like Kagome was her little sister. _Inuyasha is not worthy of her. But is the monk?_

For a brief time Miroku and Sango had been together. She fancied herself in love with him. She had eventually come to realize that she really only loved him like a brother. It took some time to come to this realization. For many reasons. She eventually realized that the reason she secretly enjoyed him touching her was because she felt so cut off from everything. That any connection to the real world was something she craved. Everyone needs to be touched sometimes; a hug, holding hands...something! She had been too long without a family to embrace. So when he touched her and she slapped him she didn't feel so alone anymore. She one day realized that the reason she got so angry with Miroku for flirting with other women wasn't because she loved him but because she felt like it was an insult. She decided that she wasn't being fair to him and talked to him about it.

Miroku too needed somebody... hence his desperate attempts to get attention. Any attention would do even if it was a slap in his face. Secretly Sango thought that it was also a defense mechanism. Honestly, asking a complete stranger to have your child is far more likely to have them running for hills rather than jumping into your bed! Miroku craved attention and yet he was afraid of it. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want anybody to get close. But like Sango he craved a connection, craved affection. He admitted that he had realized that he loved her but not in the way required for marriage so they had called things off.

Then one day she had noticed him watching Kagome and Inuyasha. They were having a rare tender moment. Mirokus' eyes were so sad. At the time she had thought that he was just craving that connection the same as she was. Now she wasn't so sure. Watching them walk together she realized that he had secret feelings for her. She would just have to find out if there was any hope there for him. If so; she would get those two together even if it killed her. That is...if he would stop coming on to anything in a skirt that moved. _If he thinks he can treat Kagome like that, after all she has been through with Inuyasha, I will skin the monk myself._

"How are you doing Sango?" Kagome woke her from her thoughts.

"I am glad you came back today. The village is going to have a celebration tonight, the Harvest Festival. It looks to be promising."

Kagome's look turned skeptical. "Last year the Harvest Festival was a bunch of drunks sitting around and eating roasted boar."

"Well this year the village has a minor lord and his entourage visiting. There is also a traveling merchant. The entire village is getting ready." Grabbing her hand Sango dragged her into the center of the village where there were garlands of flowers decorating the village. There was a giant pile of wood ready to be lit for a bonfire and the villagers were making all kinds of food. Over in the distance was a cart that obviously belonged to the merchant. The entire town square was filled with hustle and bustle. There were men who were obviously soldiers for the young lord. There was even an area being set up for music and dancing.

"You are right Sango. I am glad I came back today." _Even if Inuyasha isn't here. _Together the ladies made their way to the merchant's cart to view his wares. They were followed by a smiling monk with a red hand print still embedded in his face.

* * *

The merchant had everything under the sun. Things for people from all walks of life. Including the most beautiful silk kimonos. Kagome and Sango sat and admired them for a long moment. They were obviously something for a princess of a castle. Nothing either of them would ever be able to afford. They simply couldn't help standing a looking at the beauty of the craftsmanship and the fine embroidery that went into them.

"Ladies. You two would look so very beautiful in them. Please forgive me but I must be allowed to make a gift of them to you."

Kagome and Sango turned to see what must have been the young lord behind them. He was battle hardened and yet so young and youthful. Together the girls blinked in surprise as he stepped forward and took the Kimono's a midnight blue one for Kagome and an emerald green one for Sango.

"I'm sorry we couldn't possibly accept such an expensive gift." Sango stated.

"Especially from a strange man." Miroku's unusually harsh voice echoed soon after. Seeing the surprise on the girls faces, he became the perfect image of a saintly monk. "One might wonder what you expected to get in return for such a gift."

The lords' eyes flashed for an instant but he turned a coy smile to the girls. "I assure you my intentions are honorable. I admire beauty and would simply delight to see such lovely ladies wear something lovely for the festival tonight. Although honorable my motives are indeed purely selfish. I could also wish that perhaps they would consent to dance with me tonight. It has been far too long since I was in the presence of two such lovely ladies."

Still Sango and Kagome hesitated. At last the young lord had declared that they should accept his gift or he would burn it so no one could enjoy them. This said he turned to go put the Kimonos on the pile of wood for the bonfire.

"Wait, you can't waist something so beautiful and expensive." Kagome and Sango had both cried out much to the consternation of the monk behind them.

Turning back the lord smiled to them both. "Excellent. Then you accept my gift. I look forward to seeing you two ladies tonight at the festival. My name is Lord Atakou Comatsu and I claim a dance with each of you lovely ladies tonight." That said he left without ever even getting their names.

_Don't say anything. Don't say it. If you say it, you will look like a jealous man. You are a jealous man but don't say it. _Miroku was chanting in his mind as he watched the girls stand numbly beside him looking at the retreating back of the lord in wonder. "You should have let him burn the things." Miroku growled. Realizing his mistake, he instantly transformed himself to an image of saintly goodness and wisdom. "A guy like that thinks he can take liberties with women if he buys them expensive gifts. Ladies of your virtue and honor need to beware of men of his type."

"What?" Kagome asked as they both turned to look at the monk in shock that he, of all people, would say something like that. _As opposed to a certain monk who takes liberties with only the pathetic excuse of a cursed hand?_

"We can defend ourselves Hoshi Samma, you have trained us well." Sango stated not sure if she should laugh at the irony of his statement or be angry. Turning to Kagome Sangos' eyes sparkled with fun. "Come on Kagome let go try on our new kimonos!" Together the two girls ran to Kaedes' hut to try them on laughing all the way.

* * *

_Hmmm._ The monk thought as he watched them go. _I will have to stay close to the ladies tonight to protect them from the more lecherous of the men visiting the village. At least they will look incredible in those kimonos, only that will make my task that much more difficult. I will simply have to stay by their side the whole of the night. It's a dirty job but someone has got to do it._ He thought with a smirk on his face and an evil grin. Then he noticed a group of village girls who were also preparing for the festivities. _Of course...many of the women here will need my guidance and protection. As a man of the cloth it is my duty to protect all the women of the village from the impurities of the soldiers with that lord._ Miroku smiled again as he turned to go join the young women to warn them of the dangers and offer his...guidance and protection.

* * *

Ok so this chapter is in two parts. Part two will be the night of the celebration. I wanted to establish what has happened with Sango and Miroku. It is going to be a little while before Inu shows up. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Harvest Festival part 2

The Courtship of Kagome Chapter 3. The Harvest Festival part 2.

I still don't own anything. I have no money and I make no money from writing this. My only joy and reward are the accomplishment and joy of writing not to mention reviews. Thank-you everybody who reviews. And to those of you who don't please do.

* * *

Light from the bonfire cast the village square in a bright orange light while the light of the moon and stars bathed the forest beyond in silver. Bright and cheerful music continued to play even thought the night was waxing late and all of the young ones had been sent to bed. Most of the women of the village sat exhausted from dancing the night away with the young lord, his soldiers, the men of the village and a certain perverted monk.

Sango and Kagome were the only two still on their feet and dancing. All of the running and fighting of demons had really built up their strength and stamina. Miroku watched them as they danced with yet another couple of soldiers there was a strange light in his eye. It had been there all night, ever since he had seen Kagome and Sango in their new kimonos. He was pleased to see Kagome smiling brightly and yet was jealous that he wasn't the one to make her smile.

Deciding that it was his turn, he stepped forward and cut in to dance with Kagome. "Good evening Miroku Sama." She stated with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Lady Kagome, are you enjoying the Harvest Festival?"

"This is much better than last year." Kagome stated. "I am a little worried about Inuyasha though. Normally he would be dragging me back here after I was gone for a few days. Or sitting and waiting for me to get back." Kagomes' eyes clouded over for a moment as she wondered if Kikio had pulled one of her tricks on him and taken him to hell.

"Try not to worry about it Kagome Sama." He stated with a smile as he pulled her closer to his body. "He can take care of himself. I am sure he is fine. He will be back soon. Much better to enjoy the evening and the," Miroku coughed, "company you are with." He then arched an eyebrow for her amusement.

"Thank-you Miroku Sama. I really am having fun I haven't danced in a long time. This reminds me of that social dance class I took before falling into the well."

"There is a class to teach dancing?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Hai. We learned all kinds of dances from around the world."

"Really, would you teach me some of these dances Kagome Sama?"

Kagome flashed a brilliant smile that had him melting where he stood. Taking his hand she dragged him away from the main dancing area for a little more privacy. Much to the consternation of the next soldier who was about to try and cut in.

Kagome started teaching him different dances she had learned from the Two-step and the Foxtrot to the Salsa and the Tango. She then showed him a couple of line dances. Which, he declared to be fun but not nearly as much as the dances where he could hold her close. He then pulled her into his arms and started dancing one of the dances she had just taught him.

Sango stood in the shadows and watched her blood sister and friend dance in the silvery light of the moon. A smile graced her lips as she saw him hold her close without copping a feel. They really looked good together. _They would make such a great couple. If only..._

A loud slap sounded in the night and Kagome turned to storm back into the village. "Baka Hentai." Sango hissed under her breath. _Maybe I am putting my hopes in the wrong man. Maybe I will have to find someone else to sweep Kagome off of her feet and keep her here with us._ Suddenly Miroku stepped forward and grabbed Kagomes' hand. Spinning her around her pulled her up against his chest.

"Please forgive me Kagome Sama." He whispered. "Old habits die hard."

Kagome and Sango both blinked at these words. "Are you saying that you are trying to change this aspect of yourself?" Kagome asked in shock.

Gently he reached up and brushed his thumb gently over her silken lips. "In a manner of speaking my lady. In a manner of speaking." This said he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek in a lingering kiss.

When he pulled back, he was delighted to see her blushing in the light of the moon. She had a bewildered look on her face and for a long moment she just stood there in shock. _**She is so beautiful in this light with that blush on her face. Kagome was made for moonlight.**_ "Lets go back to the village and show off some of these new dances you have taught me Kagome." He stated before she could start demanding answers from him. From the look on her face she had about a million questions she wanted to ask him. He knew that she would most defiantly either start with why he kissed her or what he meant when he said in a manner of speaking.

He just wasn't ready to explain just yet because he didn't completely understand it himself. He only knew that he wanted to be allowed to touch her like that without being slapped. Her and no one else. It was a shock to his system to think this way and he really needed some time to decide if he had gone temporarily crazy. _**Could I possibly survive without my daily dose of flirting?**_ _**That is what helps me to keep my mind from the fate sitting in my hand.**_ Putting these thoughts aside he gently pulled a still confused Kagome with him back towards the village. _I** can answer these questions later. It's not like she isn't still getting over Inuyasha. There is still the question of if she will be able to move on from him when he returns. Or will she forgive him and fall in love with him all over again?** _Miroku found himself dreading Inuyashas' return. If nothing else he wouldn't be able to flirt so boldly with the jealous and possessive hanyou at hand.

Kagome smiled as she watched her friends. They stood in Jinenji and his mothers home. When Inuyasha still hadn't shown by morning, the friends decided that they would go to visit them. They knew Inuyasha could find them when and if he ever came back.

The presents Kagome had brought went over well. Sango hugged her like crazy, Shippou went nuts over the candy and hacky sack, and Miroku smiled like she had given him a million dollars. When her back was turned, he placed the photos in his robes next to his heart. Jinenji, was the most touched. He cried tears of joy.

"You have brought me the most beautiful present." He stated to her. His deep and sorrowful voice didn't sound so sorrowful anymore. "Please come with me I want to show you something."

Curious Kagome followed Jinenji out into the forest and over to a hollowed out log. They stopped a short distance from the log and stood waiting. Jinenji had put down a small scrap of tuna that she had brought for Kirara. Kagome couldn't help wondering what were they waiting for?

A few moments later she had her answer. The most darling black and white two-tailed firecat poked its head out of the log and mewed at them. It was mostly black with white feet and markings like Kirara had.

"Oh! How cute!" Kagome knelt down and held out her hand in friendship. "Here kitty, kitty." She tried coaxing it over. The kitten walked hesitantly up to them and stood regarding Kagome for a long moment. Kagome had the distinct impression she was being judged so she sat patiently while the fire neko regarded her. At length the kitten continued forward and sniffed her hand. The next thing she knew the kitten had jumped up to her shoulder and was cuddling up to her neck.

Jinenji smiled. "How sweet. I thought that the kitty would choose you."

"Choose me? What do you mean Jinenji?"

"She chose you as her new owner. Her last owner died and she was all alone. I was trying to take care of her but she wouldn't choose me. I am so glad she chose you."

"I'm her new owner?" Kagome asked in shock and wonder. _**Maybe if this kitty can transform like Kirara then this will solve the problem I have of hanging onto Inuyasha. I wonder if I can get her through the well if Buyou would get along with her? I'm sure mom wouldn't have a problem with it.** _"Do you know what her name is?"

"Her last owner called her Shebalba."

"Shebalba?" _**Isn't that the land of the dead for the Aztecs? Or was it the Myans?**_ "Could I call you Sheba? It's the name of a beautiful queen." The cat seemed to consider this for a moment. At last it mewed and cuddled up to her again. "So Sheba it is then. Let's introduce you to the others."

Sango blinked in surprise when she saw the little two-tail cuddled up to Kagomes' neck. "Kagome chan? Where did that fire neko come from?"

"Jinenji says this kitty chose me as its new owner. Her name is Shebalba but I just call her Sheba."

"It's a black and white. It is really something that it chose you. Black and whites are notorious for being very choosy with their owners. They are very protective of their owners."

"Sango would you tell me about how to care for her. I have never owned a fire neko before." Sheba jumped down and inspected everybody as if to decide if they could be trusted around Kagome or not. Finally Kirara came forward and the two cats had an instant friendship. Together they started scampering about like the playful kittens they were.

"Oh they are so cute!" Kagome gushed as she watched them. Finally looking up she looked around for Inuyasha. "Is Inuyasha back yet?" _**I thought he would be yelling at me by now for leaving the village without him.**_ From the look in Miroku and Sangos' eyes she knew that he still hadn't come to catch up with them. "He still hasn't caught up with us? He has never been away this long before, even when he was with Kikyo." Sadness was quickly engulfing her._ **What if he has decided to stay with Kikyo and not come back to us? What if Kikyo tried to drag him to hell with her again?**_ This thought dissipated the sadness instantly and replaced it with fear and concern for his safety.

Instantly her kitten was on her shoulder again and looking around for what was bothering its new master. Absently Kagome gently petted the tiny creature soothing it and being soothed by it.

"It will be alright Kagome." Sango stated even though she too was becoming worried for Inuyashas safety. "Let's take the kittens out for some training and see how much Sheba already knows."

Kagome was delighted when Sheba transformed and allowed her to fly upon her back. _**That solves the problem of me not wanting to ride on Inuyashas' back anymore.** _Together Miroku and Sango set up some targets for Kagome to shoot from Shebas' back. Kagome was delighted...it was a lot easier to shoot from Shebas' back then from Inuyashas'.

Once they were finished Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippou all sat in the field and watched the two fire neko's play fight each other. None of them said anything but they were all thinking about the same thing; Inuyasha and when he was going to return.

* * *

Modified 06/22/07 I hope to have more for you soon.


End file.
